Matsukaze Tenma
Matsukaze Tenma (松風天馬) is the new main protagonist and one of the main characters of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He plays as a midfielder, goalkeeper and is the current captain of Raimon. Appearance Tenma has light brown hair shaped like whirls of wind and has a big steel blue eyes. He isn't shown to wear any casual clothes yet, though it can be seen that he wears his pajamas, which is blue with white stripes before he goes to sleep. Also when he was young it can be seen that he wears a red shirt with long yellow sleeves with blue pants. Though in the anime opening, he wears a dark pink shirt with blue shorts. Personality He is shown to be a nice and caring person, usually happy and willing to help the ones in need and wanting to protect his teammates. M atsukaze is usually energetic, standing up for what is right. He is also seen to be a dog lover. His love for soccer started when ten years prior to the series, Gouenji saved his life. With this Matsukaze being very passionate about the sport, his personality towards it can be compared towards Endou's as equally passionate and high-spirited. Also, he is always shown to be happy when he sees a former Inazuma Japan player, since he has a lot of respect for th em as shown when Endou Mamoru came to Raimon and some other appearances also. Best attributes Tenma is optimistic and stands up for what he believes in. He is friendly, eager, never doubts anyone, and has a unique "healing" quality that he shares with Endou and Fideo. He's also a soccer freak like Endou. Worst attributes He has a habit of training so hard that he winds up hurting himself, but he doesn't mind if it means he can get stronger, which makes him extremely similar to Endou. He also tends to be persistent and rather noisy in his desire to help others, which can be taken as annoying at first by other characters. History Prior to GO Ten years before the start of Inazuma Eleven GO, Tenma was living in Okinawa with his family and, one day, saw a young dog in danger of dying due to being hit by some wooden boards. He hurried to help it but tripped while running away, risking himself because of the boards nearly crashed on him. In that moment, Gouenji Shuuya saw him and used his soccer ball to save him. Tenma ended up keeping the soccer ball, which had the Raimon symbol drawn on it, and the dog, which he named Sasuke, and now lives with him. Childhood In the bonus game ending of Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!, a young Matsukaze Tenma is shown to be playing around with his dog, Sasuke, and is also helped by the Inazuma KFC at playing soccer. During practicing, Sorano Aoi saw Tenma for the first time and both of them became childhood friends. It can be noted that after he was saved by Gouenji Shuuya, he started to practice dribbling the ball, and that he and Sorano Aoi ,after this event, became close friends during their childhood. Plot (GO) Season 1 Because of what happened when he was a kid, Tenma grew up to love soccer and practiced dribbling alone, hoping to be able to join the soccer team of Raimon not because of the school's soccer reputation. Tenma currently lives by himself, renting a room in Aki's manor. He enrolled at Raimon Jr. High because of the symbol drawn on the soccer ball that saved him, and wanted to join the soccer club even though he seemed to not know how popular it was. When he arrived at the school, he was surprised at the size of the new club room. During his first day at the new school, he met Tsurugi Kyousuke, who had just beaten Raimon's second team, standing up against him and ending up with on a one-on-one match with him, revealing an unfinished Keshin. Then, he had his first match against Kuro no Kishidan after their arrival. In Episode 003 (GO), Tenma met Nishizono Shinsuke for the first time. After that, Raimon had a training match with Eito. The score arranged for this match was 3-0, Eito's victory. But thanks to Tenma's great effort, Shindou has suddenly made a miracle volley and scored. The match ended, Eito won 3-1. In the end of Episode 8, because Tenma wanted Shindou to stay on the team, he learned his first hissatsu, Soyokaze Step and get past Shindou; and he revealed his desire to meet the man who saved him in the past in Holy Road tournament. During His first match in Holy Road Tournament, he and Raimon played against Tengawara´s school and at first he was doubting of Shindou because he wasn´t sure he was gonna play seriously but when Shindou did Kami no Takuto, Matsukaze, Shindou and Shinsuke declared they were gonna win that match and made the pass to Shindou for him to score, but later Hideki from Tengawara scored with his Keshin hissatsu. At the end of the first period he was encouraged by the words of Coach Endou and his attitude managed Sangoku to see how real football was played and he helped stop Falco Wing with his unknown power thus resulting with Shindou scoring with Harmonics. The next day, he was seen training with the rest of the team for the match against Mannouzaka but was surprised when he saw Minamisawa leave the team and told Endou that he should let Tsurugi play. Then Kurama told him that opposing the Fifth Sector will ruin their soccer and Endou told Him that he needed to make an important decision. The day of the match he replied to Endou that he will bring real soccer back no matter what and was threatened by Kurama that he will impede them for ruining the little soccer they have. At the match he was surprised that Tsurugi scored an auto goal for the other team, but Mannouzaka´s rough plays made them suffer. He almost got an injury but was saved in time by Tsurugi and with him joining them, they score the first goal. When Tsurugi tried to score another goal with his Death Sword it was blocked by Mannouzaka´s goalkeeper keshin and passed to Mitsuyoshi that scored a goal with his keshin´s hissatsu. At the second half when all their hopes were lost, the rest of the Raimon members started playing seriously after hearing Midori's speech. He was glad that the team won at the end 3-2. When the team found out that Teikoku is their next rival, they decide that they need to use their hissatsu tactic, Ultimate Thunder, but the only problem is that it was an incomplete tactic because no one could kick the shot. So Tenma decided to look for Tsurugi, only to find out that he can't play because the Fifth Sector will retire the money for his brother operation. Depressed in the training, Endou told him that he should try to make a powerful shoot hissatsu to be the kicker in Ultimate Thunder. At the match first the things were even for both teams until Kidou gave the order for Teikoku to win, and Raimon were beaten around. Teikoku was able to score 2 goals in the first half. Then, when Tsurugi came, Tenma was the first one to trust him and later told Tsurugi that if he didn't play soccer well, soccer will cry. With that said, Tsurugi was able to complete Ultimate Thunder, and helped Tenma scored with Mach Wind. Later he congratulated Shinsuke for scoring the second goal, and gave Tsurugi the assistance to make the decisive goal and win the match. The next day, they visited Teikoku and learn about the Resistance. Later, Endou helps him practice for another hissatsu technique and invites Tenma to dinner. At first he looked at all believing it was delicious but actually horrible. However, Endou told him to be a man and eat the horrible food. At the practice he tries to learn a new hissatsu technique but fails and tells the team that somehow he has a power inside him wanting to arise. Tsurugi decides to help him train because he knew about the keshin energy inside Tenma. In Episode 20, Tenma replaces Sangoku and finally released his keshin, Majin Pegasus. In Episode 21, Tenma meets Kariya Masaki for the first time. During the practice, Kariya tackled Tenma, but he praise Kariya for his competence. He also fought against Akizoura Challengers. In Episode 22, he used Soyokaze Step to avoid the cyclone. In Episode 23, he used Spiral Draw to take the ball from the cyclone. Later he used Mach Wind to score a point for Raimon after Kurama used it for a Chain Shoot. In Episode 24, he used his Keshin to score a another point for Raimon. After the match, he broght Kariya with him and was talking about a combination hissatsu with Shinsuke. In Episode 26, he used Double Wing along with Hayami Tsurumasa and Kariya Masaki but fails because his pass speed is slow, which made the Hakuren's members know where the ball was. In Episode 27, he was switched to goalkeeper position again due to Sangoku Taichi being injured. He blocks Yukimura Hyouga's keshin hissatsu; Icicle Road with his keshin, Majin Pegasus, and was able to block it completely. In the end, Raimon wins the match with 3-2. In Episode 30, he used Soyokaze Step to pass Izumi. He also use his keshin in the Episode 31 to pass Sousuke's keshin. In Episode 32, Shinsuke, Aoi, Akane, Midori, Shindou and him where having flashbacks of the past matches they had in the Holy Road tournament. In Episode 34, he used Soyokaze Step again one of Genei Gakuen's players. In Episode 36, he is seen talking with Gouenji. In Episode 37, he helped Shinsuke being goalkeeper and was surprised that Shinsuke had a keshin. Later, he want to vistited Taiyou but Taiyou was already leaved the hospital but Fuyuka says that he can't play soccer anymore. In Episode 38, he and the rest of his team fought against Arakumo Gakuen. He found out later that Taiyou plays with this team and was carring about him in the match. At the end of the first half, he was seen surprised what Tsurugi said. In Episode 39, he was still thinking about what Tsurugi said. But later in the second half, he made a comeback and reveal his Keshin Evolution, Majin Pegasus Arc and scored the third goal for Raimon. Later, he, Shindou and Tsurugi reveal their Keshin Fusion, Matei Gryphon and scored the last and winning point for Raimon. At the end of the episode, he shocked when Shindou collapsed on the ground. In Episode 40, Endou selected him as the temporary captain of Raimon. Tenma first thought that he wasn't capable of becoming one, but after his teammates and friends encouraged him he a ccepted the position. After the training he lost the courage of being captain and visited Shindou to tell him that he shouldn't be the captain. Shindou disagrees and gives Tennma the courage to try it again. In Episode 41, he is training for the creation of the Fire Tornado DD with Tsurugi. During the match against Seidouzan, he found a way to score. He used Soyokaze Step, passed Kurosaki and then passed the ball to Tsurugi, who scored, making a tie. In Episode 43, he used his keshin many times and made a keshin shoot, but it was stopped by Senguuji Yamato's King Fire easily. Later, his keshin was beaten by Yamato's. At the end of the episode, he was seen crying. In Episode 44, Shindou encouraged him after that he along Tsurugi used Fire Tornado DD and it scored the third goal for Raimon. He then used Mach Wind which evolved into shin along with Tsurugi's Death Drop. They finally won the match at the end of the episode. He is seen talking to Shindou and he told him let's play soccer again. 'Season 2' In the second season he will be the captain of a team called Tenmas along with Fey Rune and Tsurugi Yuuichi. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Tenma appeared in the GO movie along with the rest of the Raimon's team.They were surprised to see they were on the God Eden, an island where the Fifth Sector train SEEDs. After he awoke, a man called Kibayama Dousan appeared and introduced to Raimon his team, Unlimited Shining. The two teams fought in a field near to the place where they awoke and Raimon was badly beaten and lost 12-0. In the forest of the island, he met Shuu and had a match with his team, Ancient Dark. During it, one of Ancient Dark's players made a shoot which will hit a lamb, but Tenma saved it using Soyokaze Step. During the match against Team Zero, Tenma tried to pass the adverse members using Shindou's tactic, Kami no Takuto, but failed due to Hakuryuu. He used his keshin, Majin Pegasus, to block Hakuryuu's keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon, but failed again. He used it again to stop Hakuryuu's with Shindou's and Tsurugi's but failed another time because of White Breath. Later, his keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc and Tenma was able to beat Hakuryuu's keshin. He then passed to Shindou, who used Harmonics to Tsurugi, who then used Death Drop to create the chain shoot, and after Tenma completed it using a keshin shoot. It scored the first goal to Raimon, breaking Hebino's Serpent Fang. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Mach Wind' (マッハウィンド) *'SH Justice Wing' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' (with Tsurugi Kyousuke) *'SH Sword of Fire '(with Tsurugi Kyousuke and Shindou Takuto) *'SH Evolution' *'OF Soyokaze Step ' *'OF Pegasus Break' (3DS/Wii Game) *'DF Spiral Draw ' Keshin *'KH Majin Pegasus' (魔神ペガサス) Keshin Evolution *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Matei Gryphon '(魔帝グリフォン) (with Shindou and Tsurugi's keshin) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Double Wing' (ダブルウィング) *'HT Flying Route Pass' (フライングルートパス) Relationships *Kino Aki (Relative) Quotes *''"What's wrong, Tsurugi?! You're not looking soccer straight in the eye as you are now! That's making soccer cry!"'' (To Tsurugi ) *"I'll fly over the sun. I'll fly higher, and higher! With my soccer!" (To himself) Trivia *In episode 3, Matsukaze reveals that Aki is his relative. *"Kaze" in his surname, Matsukaze, means "wind", a pun on his element. *It was noted by several characters (Haruna, Kudou and Aki) that his personality was quite similar to Endou's. *It is now known that he will replace Shindou be the new captain of Raimon (GO) before the final of the Holy Road in the anime. *"Tenma" means "Pegasus" in Japanese, probably a pun on his "eager as a horse" personality or a pun on his Keshin. *With Endou, Sangoku, Rococo, Shadow, Tachimukai and Shinsuke, Tenma is the only character with two different numbers in the same team (Raimon (GO): 8 (midfielder) and 18 (goalkeeper). *His hair style is similar to a whirlwind. *Tenma is one of the few players who are called by their first name the most. Others are Atsuya, Touko, Hiroto, Toramaru from Inazuma Eleven and Shinsuke in Inazuma Eleven GO. *He's good at lessening his injuries by seeing where the movement of the ball is going to strike at him as Tsurugi stated when he watched Tenma's match with Mannouzaka. *Tenma seems to be a big fan of Inazuma Japan and Raimon's members in the original series. *He uses his feet instead of his hands when he uses his keshin to block a shoot as a goalkeeper. *In the 40th scene where Endou appointed Tenma to be Raimon's new captain when he said ''"Matsukaze Tenma, omae ga shin captain da."''There's a probability this happened to replace Shindou Takuto when something fatal happened to him. *Initially Tenma was going to do Double Wing, but he was replaced by Kageyama Hikaru, who named the technique. *Tenma, Kariya, Shinsuke and Aoi are in the same class and are all first years in Raimon. *His character song is "Soyokaze Dream! (Zephyr Wind Dream !)". Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Captains Category:Wind Character Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Wind Character Category:Incarnates Category:Tenmas